It is known to use cables anchored to bones for various medical procedures. For example, with respect to the spinal column, several applications are apparent. However, one significant limitation with these applications is the need for posterior procedures, particularly where anterior procedures would be preferable, but whose performance is limited by the space required of current cable anchors in the body cavity. Anterior along the spinal column are significant impediments to having cable anchor members projecting from the vertebrae in which they are sunk such as surrounding viscera including organs, intestines and large blood vessel groupings. Another problem is the toggling effect projecting anchors can create with tensioned cables extending transverse thereto and thus generating a bending movement at the projecting anchor head.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved cable bone fixation system, and particularly a system and method that allows for cables to be anchored anteriorly along the spinal column with potential for interference with surrounding viscera minimized.